


Essence

by Stitchyego



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchyego/pseuds/Stitchyego
Summary: --This is an incredibly old story that was originally started in the mid 00's. It's only being placed here as an online archive--Tetra Kazuko - royal air to the city of Evol and high kingdom - always aspired to lead a normal, everyday life. Though, her life and that of all those in Evol is turned upside-down when a shadowy figure from her past returns and steals something most precious. The soul, the essence of her younger twin sister Kamia.With the city in disarray and Kamia's body laying cold and lifeless within the palace walls, Tetra is forced to make a daring decision.Leave Evol, the only place she's ever known and venture south to retrieve what has been taken or allow her other half to slowly die.





	Essence

I pressed my body close up against the weathered brick wall, contorting my petite figure to match the dents and cracks of its surface. I steadied my breathing slowly and carefully peering around it, hopefully, I had lost him. No Kanata in sight, it would be a safe assumption to assume I was free for now. My back slid down the wall as I breathed a sigh of relief. The guy seriously needs a hobby or something, well, a hobby that prioritized waiting on a pair of girls twenty-four seven.  
Sure the guy was a little thick... But then again I didn't think the hint I was dropping was too difficult to grasp? Maybe, just maybe I don’t want to fill my duties, I don’t want to rule and I don’t want to be the princess of Evol. Could I not just relinquish my roles? I don’t know… Maybe pass down the job to my younger sister? Blood is blood after all, and what’s so big a deal about a time stamp on age anyway?

My name is Tetra Kuzuko, unofficial ruler of the high kingdom of Evol. At the age of eighteen, it will be my honour to be coronated as the next ruler of this land. Essentially, dropping the term ‘princess’ for ‘queen’ to assume wearing some fancy crown… Something that I don’t really look forward to.  
Before I come of age, all legal and political manners are to be cleared with that of my carer and legal guardian, Kanata. To call him just a 'guardian' though did sell the man short of his true importance - despite his snippy nature and the theoretical leash he kept tight around my neck, he is the closest thing to a 'father role' I have ever had. Both queen and king passed not too long after my sister and I were born, but with facts considered I guess it isn’t too surprising. We were birthed from older royalty as to simply keep the bloodlines going, so the fact our parents soon passed after bearing children so late in life doesn’t go on as shocking. They obviously knew about it too, they called on an official protector and caregiver to look over us until I was of legal age to take over on my own.  
As mentioned there is also Kamia, my twin sister younger by eighteen seconds. I don’t know how I manage to remember that useless little piece of information, but I suppose it’s just one of those facts one keeps locked away in the back of their brain until they can pointlessly bring it out in context. Where I dread the day I am to take over and make the official transition from princess to queen, Kamia cannot wait for such legal independence. Though, she will never wear the title of ‘queen’ until I pass on, which with our age gap may very well not happen within her lifetime. In quoting with her though ‘if you keep on running off and partaking in reckless behaviour I very well might get that crown Tetra!’ I can respect her willingness and commitment to dedicate herself to something so important… But she has always been like this. It was always planning and politics, so much so that you really sometimes wondered if this girl was ever a child.

Now centered and with lungs full of air, I put my worn out woollen fleece back on. It was covered in dirt from when I was down at the old well on the outskirts of the country; not only that but it smelt terrible and was in desperate need of a wash... but it was warm and shielded my body from the colder downtown Evol winds, so at least it did its job. I flipped over my hood and pulled it down so my face, shielding myself from the breezes; the afternoon winds between the hours of twelve and four always seemed to be the most gusty of them all. Holding the fleece together with my hands underneath (as the buttons had long come off), I continued up the crowded street where all the fruit markets were situated. Along with its temperamental winds and homely feel, Evol was heavily renowned for its trade in fresh produce - there was very little that needed to be imported when rich soil, radiant sunlight and hard workers were plentiful.

_If I lived the way you wished me to, dearest Kanata, I would not have even see the outside of the palace, let alone the fruit markets._  
That sounded somewhat tragic didn’t it? Complaining about not being able to see a market street, bustling with the rush of everyday life... Yet to be treated like a bird in a cage, taunted with the freedom of the open air? How could I simply sit back and watch the clouds roll by when the key to the cage was in reach of my feathers?  
Horrible metaphors yes, but case and point - there's more to the world than the walls inside a palace and to be expected to just sit inside of them like an obedient child was asking far too much of a girl who used to play in the mud and caught bugs for fun.  
Of course, I'm not completely blind as to where this protective drive comes from - both my sister and I are the only living royalty of Evol. If something were to happen to us the windy country would be without a ruler, putting the political balance in a world of disarray. In Kanata's case, it is all a matter of shielding the two girls in his care in a thick blanket and blocking out the world. Keep them warm, keep them safe... Admirable, but not without its flaws.  
If I wanted to live how I want and explore the country of my birth, slipping past him was essential. Truthfully, but this point, It wasn’t really that hard either. The man was a hell of a nagging mother, but he didn't have eyes in the back of his head.

Idly sauntering up the cobblestone road of the market street, I turned on my heels and changed course to a thinner, less managed road. Stone turned to soil and soil turned to grass upon taking the path that led to the highest point of town; the lookout point. A large hill upon the northern brink, though tiny in comparison to the mountain range behind it, the lookout point was the only ridge that was technically inside of Evol's territory. With such giant highlands directly behind it, the wind rolling off the point was incredibly strong here. Not enough to bowl someone over unexpectedly, but certainly enough to give one a good tumble if they weren't careful with their footing.  
Tilting my head to behold the sky I allowed my mind to wander. The clouds were thick, fluffy and bleached a blinding white; it made it hard to believe the forecast predicted heavy storms were to be blown over from Thunder Top and break up the wonderful weather. Though I prefered the sun, it was hard to complain about the rain when it left everything glittering and smelling of earth. Little droplets of life, falling from the heavens to grace the ground to cleanse and revitalize a parched world. It was a romantic thought... If one overanalyzed something as mundane as rain.  
Feeling my steps level out as I reached the top of the hill, I closed my eyes as I fumbled to the centre. Extending my arms outward, I parted my fingers and felt the chill of the wind as it dashed between the gaps. It was all I needed to start the momentum. As though pulled into a trance, I let my legs be swayed by the breeze and was guided into the rhythm of a twirl. Climbing my slender frame, the wind flew up under my horrid fleece and fanned out the thick material - though weighty fabric it lifted as though it were as light as a feather. It whipped at my bare legs and crept up my thighs, had I been the type who preferred skirts to shorts that also would have fanned out in a perfect circle. Atop the kingdom, surrounded by the ever-moving flow of air and the view of civilization below, I was always at bliss. There was a weird sense of euphoria, where nothing at all seemed to matter so long as the breeze carried with it the sweet scent of fruit and tree sap.  
No rules and regulations. No responsibilities or commitments. No troubling memories.  
Here alone, there was no reason to pay attention to anything else besides the satisfaction welling in my chest.

Well, that and the sudden sharp pain of hooked fingers grabbing tightly to my right ear, pinching down and halting my circular movement.  
There was zero need to question just who this was.

“Oww, Kanata! Oww! Let me go!” I shrieked but that only seemed to make him squeeze and pull at my ear harder.  
“Honestly, who do you think I am? What do you think you’re doing out here? Who knows what could happen if you’re on your own? Heavens help me... You're going to give me wrinkles! Could you perhaps not be selfish, do you think of anyone but yourself?” He barked out in one breath whilst glaring down at me. His grey eyes narrowed accusingly and, just as he complained, fine lines of crows feet began to crease in his skin. Having such wrinkles when you were only in your mid-thirties? ... Maybe I truly was a detriment to his youth? ...Then again, if a few premature lines of ageing were the worst thing happening to him it couldn't be too bad. Kanata's lectures always made me roll my eyes, what does he know? Someone who has the freedom to come and go outside the palace walls should have no right to mouth this lecture. I shook my head in response and managing to free my ear from his painfully tight grip.  
“Well if you just let me out once and a while so I could see my country! I mean, I haven’t even left Evol, I don’t know what’s out there-”  
“That’s the way it is going to stay too, there is nothing but woods and a few trading villages passed Evol” he cut me off sharply, the breeze kicking up and tossing his short, dark hair about in a frenzy. We've had this argument so many times, it's become a choreographed song and dance by this point. I bring up the lands south, Kanata warns about the dangers of the big scary world, we return home and I lock myself in my quarters until its time for dinner. By that point, both our heads have cooled down enough for a civil conversation and some bumbled apologizes. In the window between supper and bed, I can see Kanata for the gentleman he wishes to be.  
This though is no such time.  
He quickly swiped his hand down and gripped my wrist.  
“Enough!" he hissed with genuine irritation in his tone. "We’re going back home” he groaned as he pulled at my arm; my feet planted to the ground in protest. I violently shook my wrist free and slowly walked back over to the other side of the hill which gave a long seemingly forever view of Evol and the trees that surpassed it. Echoing from behind me came a sigh that travelled on the light wind. Seconds later, Kanata gently took my hand.  
“Princess, come now, we must be getting home to your sister.” He was a true pain in my side, but he knew his children and what worked best. His aggressive, more dominate moments I could easily rebel to, but when Kanata’s tone came from a softer place it was hard to deny him. As much as I wanted to bask in the setting sun and be enveloped by the evening wind, it would soon grow too cold to be out and the lack of light would make the decent unsafe. Nodding my head and not letting my eyes leave the view they now witnessed, I eventually broke and turned to follow Kanata closely as we set off for the palace we called home.

 

By the time we had reached home, darkness had fallen and the moon was the only major form of light. I weakly pushed open the palace entrance doors with all my aching might only to be pounced on and thrusted to the earth before I could actually step foot inside. A weight collided with my chest, forcing the air from my lungs with an 'oof' sound and pinning me to the ground. Despite her usual air of professionalism, my other half had the occasional giddy moments.  
“Tetra!” Kamia wailed in amusement as she jabbed at my face, sitting upon me and ignoring the idea she may have knocked away my breath. This was a normal event here; I run off before Kanata can say ‘what do you think you’re doing?’ I am ushered back within the walls and Kamia is quick to jump on me and welcome me home. Another song and dance of monotony... Only this one I didn't mind taking part in. At the familiar scene Kanata simply rolled his eyes back and made his way past us; his day had been made long enough and he would most likely be heading back to his quarters for the remainder of the night.  
I had landed with a heavy thud whacking my head real good on the moist soil; I wasn’t seeing stars but if I wasn’t half prepared for the pouncing I very well may have been. She smiled happily down at me.  
“Oh? Are you crying?" she teased before turning over her shoulder to yell up the stairs. "Kanata! Kanata! I think I see a tear!” she hollered. Kanata, knowing better, chose to ignore her as I pushed her off; her long chocolate hair plunging over her face as she fell.  
“Don’t kid yourself” I snorted. “I haven't cried in almost fourteen years, you think I'll start now over your stupid stunts? Won’t happen" I responded sharply before poking out my tongue. Despite my obvious jestful tone, she closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. As quickly as she had been joking, she had snapped back to her more serious side.

Sitting up, we pulled each other to our feet using our weight and upper arm strength. When we were younger it had been a real struggle for Kanata to tell us apart, especially when Kamia made me dress up in her little-frilled dresses with her. We would even purposely do our hair the same and torment him; being identical twins gave you so many fun things to do when you were little. Looking at us now it was easy to pick who was who, but only if you could identify the little things.  
We both still had thick long dark brown hair, the thing to notice was Kamia was perfect since she spent so much time on it; mine, on the other hand, was tied back all the time to hide the split ends. Kamia always had a pleasant aroma with her too whereas I would be brought home by Kanata smelling like a mix of mud with newly cut grass.  
_Is that a weird thing to notice? Must just be a sister thing because I have never met a person who smelt us individually to identify which was Kamia and which was me._  
Another fact that was a tad more obvious was that Kamia suited the royal attire where I simply looked out of place.  
Proper royal attire wasn’t something that was required on an everyday basis, but there were special events such as meetings and council that required them. This for us was a loose flowing dress that gathered at the waist, disconnected sleeves which widened at the hand and a pair of material dress boots (that I guess aren’t that bad in comparison to what they are paired with) that were designed to best suit the cobblestone roads that ran through Evol. There was also a princess’s headpiece that is really just a material headband with several pearls stitched into it, but that was sort of an accessory and something that could easily be taken off - so it was more tolerable as well. The idea of wearing everything else though made me want to groan out loud.  
It wasn’t just the idea of wearing a dress either (though that was bad enough in itself) it was also the idea of dressing so upper class and standing out as someone of great importance. Being a big name may be nice to some but I guess I like the idea of being an equal better.  
Still, despite our differences, we were sisters through and through. We fought at times sure - I can’t imagine that there is a pair of siblings who don’t, but this girl was my rock and I hers. I would gladly go to the ends of the world for her, and there was nothing that could change that fact.  
She flung her arm around me as we made our way inside, her hair catching in my face before I brushed it out of the way with the tips of my fingers. “Where did he catch you this time?” she said with a grin, she loved to provoke my patience, especially when I was as utterly tired as I was now. I couldn’t help but glared at her a little.  
“What makes you think he caught me again?” I mused placing my hand that wasn’t around her shoulder onto my hip. She laughed and put on a mischievous smile, pushed back my hair and tugged on my right ear.  
“Oww! Alright! Are you trying to rip it off or something?” I wailed slapping her hand back. “The lookout hill ok? Geez, why do you have to be such a pain?” I added rubbing my ear, surely the thing was going to bruise the way the two of them manhandled it. Each of them obviously missed the memo that my ear was, in fact, connected to my head and not removable.  
She laughed hard and aloud, “I'm a pain hey? Gee, I wonder where I could have possibly gotten that influence from?” She teased as she exaggerated the vowels in ‘possibly’.  
I guess she had me there, being eldest I did enjoy irritating Kamia when I was younger; I guess I still slightly enjoy it.  
I released my arm from around her shoulder and ran up the staircase in the direction of my quarters.  
“Tetra, wait!” she shouted up to me. “Chef Nelo has made early supper, don’t you want any?” she asked as she ran over to rest her arms on the bannister.  
I thought for a moment and shook my head. “Not tonight, give him my kind regards” I replied as I continued to my quarters.

Kicking off my shoes, I hung up my awful smelling fleece on the metal framing on the end of my bed. I probably should have taken it down to be washed, but oh well. That was another chore for another day. Stretching out my arms and folding them behind the back of my head, I walked across my bedroom, through the large glass doors and sauntered out onto the marble balcony that connected directly to my bedroom. The moon was nice and high tonight, it's soft rays illuminated the pale marble below my feet as I unfolded my arms and let them dangle over the balcony railing. With the full moon dominating the night sky, I was able to see out over all of Evol, almost as well as the lookout point hill.  
I loved nights like this. Everything just seemed to be so peaceful and at ease, like all that was a worry in the world had faded long ago, like the sun of the passing day. Evol had become a hushed country with the only real sounds that of busy crickets and batting moth wings as they caught flight around the smouldering gas fuelled lanterns.  
This country in which I call home had always been dominated by that of mighty winds that roll down off the dividing mountain range that separates this land from the neighbouring city. I say ‘neighbouring’ but it is still day’s travel away in comparison. The high kingdoms are made up of t four remaining major powers that rule over smaller villages and their country capital. Evol is one, out closes capitol power is Tesnus and then there is Sevael and Reloms. There was once a fifth power nation of Reggad, but they fell long before I was born, it’s the sort of thing you read about in old history books and probably something that is taught in basic public education.  
The people here are cheerful ones who go about their day to day lives one step at a time. They are hard workers and are more than happy to lend someone in need a hand. That said, I am more than aware of their being a possible favouritism because of my title, but still, I choose to believe that these people could and would do the same for anyone in need.  
The main trade for Evol is that of fruits and vegetables. Many products are shipped to different regions but grown produce is the highest ranking. That much could also be assumed walking the Evol markets, the fruit and vegetable section far overpopulate that of other general goods.  
With lazy eyes, I cast my vision out onto the thick trees that surrounded the border. If one were to follow the cobblestone paths through the markets and diverge at the juniper trees, they would find themselves on a grassy path down to the spirits wishing well and then out of Evol entirely. Beyond that point is a load of woods according to Kanata. Far beyond those though is a village he once hailed from, one that shunned the use of magic and its study. It was curious though, how someone knowledgeable in the magical arts grew up in a place where that sort of information and practice was frowned upon. Then again, these are all second-hand stories pieced together over time. The most I knew about magic was that of spirit living in the wishing well on the outskirts, but even that was limited. My ignorance did not mean I held no interest though, quite the opposite. Talking about magic seemed to be a bit of a taboo with Kanata though. Despite his knowledge, he didn’t speak much of the ways. And, to be perfectly honest, I understood why.

A long while ago, back in the early years of my childhood, I was out with both Kanata and Kamia in the market square. It was a normal summer’s day when with no real reason or warning the winds began to change. It wasn’t the afternoon transition of fresh air coming down the mountains, rather the air seemed to turn stale and leave an ill taste in your mouth upon exhaling. If that was not an indication of ill events to come, I am unsure to what it. As the winds changed and the sun was clouded by shade, a tyrant made their presence known and caused havoc and destruction upon the land. Stalls were destroyed, windows shattered, pieces of stone that had been lodged in the ground for far longer than half of the people of this country had been alive were plucked from the road and thrown about as dangerous debris. The pleasant hustle and bustle of the markets on a regular day had been transformed into screams of panic and terror.  
Amongst the scuffle and confusion of the town’s folk, I found myself isolated from my caregiver and little sister. Running around lost, confused and with a dry throat from calling out the names of which I had I been separated, I had only managed to further isolate myself and wander into a haze of poisonous purple fog.  
I, of course, don’t really remember much more than the key events of that day; but Kanata, on the other hand, remembers everything perfectly. According to him, I was taken up in a flash of purple coloured light. With quick wits and pure desperation, he summoned something deep within himself to counter whatever ill will that light was producing. Luckily for both him and me, whatever he did paid off.  
Though, from that day forward I could no longer cry.

In theory, it doesn’t sound like too big of a deal, but in practice, it could be rather problematic. Whenever a normal person feels great sadness they would be able to just break down into tears, allowing all that pure emotion out and give their body a form of release. Due to fateful events, I am no longer able to do such a thing. So instead of being able to allow the release to roll through my body, those emotions store inside of me and is transformed into raw pain, it is spread throughout my entire body, causing muscle spasms and such ache that I can’t help but be forced to the ground unable to move. It is a rough ordeal, but one that can be managed.  
After that day though, Kanata swore he would never use or discuss the use of magic again, it became quite a taboo topic and I can’t say I blame him too much. Kanata may be a man with a lot of will and a strong front on his leadership, but he was a soft heart under it all.  
It is that reason why I only roam around Evol and not actually leave the city; I know that would hurt Kanata in a way that no forceful blow or foul language could. My own desires to see the world beyond this country were strong ones, but not strong enough to hurt those around me. I could not allow my own eagerness to turn to true selfishness.  
I smiled out at the world below me and turned around to face into my room, my back resting on the railing as the frost of night took over the metal and caused a shiver to run up my spine. By now most of the insects had eased in their sounds, soon the gas lights would be self-extinguished and a real lull of the still night would hold Evol. This was the sort of peace you could only achieve in the early AMs of the morning. With that in mind, it would be best to head for bed. Pushing off from the railing I stepped back inside, locked up the glass doors of the balcony, shut the curtains and turned in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Old as hell and the lesser skill is obvious, no?  
> Oh well. （ミ￣ー￣ミ）Need to push through the patchy sections to create anything of actual substance I suppose.


End file.
